


入埃及记

by ururuparkinglot



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ururuparkinglot/pseuds/ururuparkinglot
Summary: 埃及AU，怨灵土X刺客卡，前世今生梗。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40
Collections: Obkk





	1. 01

**01**

“我只能送到你到这里了，先生。天黑之前我必须返回城里……还有，一共是十七第纳尔。”

赶着牛车的车夫停了下来，回头望向他的乘客，小心翼翼地开口。

他们清早时从城里出发，半路上这位神秘的陌生人就已经换好了行头。黑衣黑裤，盖住下半张脸的面罩，袖口和裤管扎着牛皮的护腕与绑腿，同样是黑色的头巾下面漏出了一缕银发——那是在埃及本地的土著头上绝不可能见到的发色。

但车夫并不关心这个异邦人要做什么。十七个第纳尔不是一笔小钱，如果节省着点使用，足够他和他的家人熬过今年的歉收和重赋，他只需要知道这个就足够了。

异邦人沉默着。他从腰带里侧摸出十七枚金币，放进车夫的手心里，然后拿起搁在一旁的包裹，跳下牛车，向前方走去。

见他配合地离开，车夫松了口气。再看向手里黄澄澄的第纳尔，脸上止不住地露出了喜色。他将那些钱币数过来又数过去，笑容也越发扩大；直到他抬起头，望向那异邦人的背影，还有伫立在远处地平线上、投下巨大阴影的石头建筑。

金字塔。法老的陵墓。那个已经被征服的古老文明的遗产，壮观，神秘，充满了未知的危险。

微笑从车夫的嘴角悄然敛去。他不想再继续前进，固然是因为要在天黑之前回城和家人团聚，但更加主要的理由，却是不希望自己因为载了一个盗墓的恶棍一程，就被那些干尸连带着施加了诅咒。

更何况对方的目的地不是别处，而正是 **那一座** 金字塔……

想起一直流传在这片土地上、每个人都耳熟能详的古老秘闻，尽管身处烈日之下，车夫还是不由自主地打了个寒颤。

“真*主保佑……”将那些可怕的传说驱逐出自己的脑海，他喃喃念了一句，头也不回地驾车离开了。

* * *

卡卡西是一名刺客。

他并非埃及本地人，而是来自于地中海彼岸的拜占庭帝国。他的家乡靠近爱琴海，在被罗马人的铁骑所征服之前，那里曾是整个欧罗巴洲文明的摇篮。

促使他跋山涉水，千里迢迢来到埃及的原因只有一个：他需要潜入第二十二王朝法老塔凯罗提斯三世的金字塔，盗取随着那位帝王下葬的绝世珍宝，一瓶能够让人起死回生、瞬间恢复健康的神药。

古埃及。围绕着这个已经消逝的文明曾产生过无数玄之又玄的传说，但绝大多数的真实性都有待商榷。卡卡西一向是一个实用主义者，并不轻信这些毫无根据的东西，唯独这一次他别无选择；他的学生鸣人得了一种闻所未闻的怪病，在遍寻名医而无果之后，古籍上所记载的这副神药已经成了他们师生二人唯一的出路。

鸣人是卡卡西的学生，也是他没有血缘、却胜过亲生手足的弟弟。因为鸣人的父亲、他的老师水门——曾经名噪一时的天才刺客——当年就是为了保护卡卡西而死，所以鸣人从降生起就成了卡卡西义不容辞的责任。哪怕传说再虚无，希望再渺茫，只要有一线可能，他都值得一试。

现在鸣人有水门的朋友纲手在看护，可以再支撑三个月。而卡卡西则需要在这三个月内成功获得神药，带着它返回家乡。

太阳偏西时卡卡西终于来到了金字塔下。阴影里正围坐着三四个阿拉伯人，他们是当地的马匪，偶尔也会做些盗墓的勾当。见到他现身，为首的一个大胡子站起身来，手警惕地按在弯刀柄上，问：“卡卡西？”

“是我，阿卜杜拉。”卡卡西用生硬的阿拉伯语回答，“很高兴见到你。”

“入口已经准备好了。”马匪的头领、阿卜杜拉一摆手，略去了寒暄之词。他指向金字塔，在离地约两米处的地方开凿了一个盗洞。“按照我们之前的约定，神药归你，其他财宝的八成归我们。”

“可以。”卡卡西点点头。他对古墓中的财宝并不感兴趣，只要能取得神药就好。

“你很爽快，”阿卜杜拉满意地说，“所以我再额外提醒你一句。不知道这些日子以来你有没有听说过……塔凯罗提斯三世虽然不是什么有名的法老，但本地却传说这座陵墓被古埃及的死神阿努比斯所眷顾，任何打扰法老安宁的人，都会受到严厉的诅咒和惩罚。”

“我还以为信奉真*主的人不会承认其他神明的存在。”卡卡西说。他耸了耸肩。“不过没关系，反正我是不信埃及的神的。”

阿卜杜拉露出了一个讥笑的表情：“信你们的上帝？”

“不，”卡卡西淡淡回答，“我只信自己。”

谈话就此告一段落。卡卡西打开包裹，最后一次检查自己的装备：五张蜂蜜发面饼，三袋清水，钩爪、绳子、铁镐等工具，驱虫药，解毒剂，还有一些零零碎碎的小物件。将这些东西一一查看过后，年轻的刺客伸手到包裹的最里面，小心地拿出了一把装饰繁复华美、柄和鞘镶嵌着红宝石的匕首。

水门留给他的唯一遗物。

卡卡西将那把匕首郑重地贴上胸口，闭起眼睛。“等着我，鸣人。”他以希腊语低声说，“请保佑我……水门老师。”

然后他睁开双眼，将匕首别在腰间，抬头望向阿卜杜拉。“我准备好了。”

阿卜杜拉嘟囔了一句什么，卡卡西依稀听见了“怪人”这个词。他领着卡卡西攀上金字塔，来到盗洞的旁边。有一个褐色皮肤的小伙子正守在那里，见他们走近站起身来，递给卡卡西一支点燃的松脂火把。

“还有这些，”他又递过来三支捆扎在一起的、未点燃的火把，“省着点用，足够你撑到回来。”

“谢谢。”卡卡西接了过去，挂在自己的肩上。

“我们会在这里等你三天。”阿卜杜拉说，“三天后如果你没有出现，我们就当做你已经死了。”

“好的。”

一根粗麻绳伸入竖直的盗洞里面，卡卡西手脚并用地扒住那条麻绳，一点点向下滑去。头顶的小片天光越来越远，周围的温度在一点点降低，当脚尖触碰到坚硬的石板时，他知道自己此行成功了一半。

抬头仰望，盗洞的入口已经缩小成一个硬币大的圆点。卡卡西低下头，将火把向前方照去，墓道平直，深邃，尽头被黑暗所吞噬，仿佛无穷无尽。数千年不曾有活人造访，这座死人的宫室一片死寂，能听到的只有火把燃烧的噼啪声和他自己的呼吸与心跳，还有——

**“呵。”**

一股不知从何处而来的阴冷的风突然掠过卡卡西的后颈，带起一阵微小的战栗。一个沙哑的嗓音在他身后发出一声极轻的冷笑，没等卡卡西去仔细辨听确认，便已消散在空气当中。

* * *

这座金字塔真的非常邪门。

在前进了大约两个小时之后，卡卡西得出了这样的结论。

不，他并没有遭遇什么危险。没有突然从墙上小孔里射出毒箭的机关，没有忽远忽近、若隐若现的鬼影，也没有木乃伊从半路跳出来，用那双缠着陈腐布条的手抓向他的喉咙。卡卡西的动摇来自于他自己的内心——他看着两旁静默伫立的石头人像，和墙壁上雕刻的神秘符号，总觉得似曾相识，异常熟悉。

可他明明是第一次来到埃及，甚至直到半年之前才刚刚听说这个古老的国度。

他的脚步声在墓道内发出寂寞空洞的回音。卡卡西已经连续走了很久，却丝毫不想停下歇息。从他进入金字塔起，就有一种莫名而强烈的冲动在驱使他继续向前，向前，仿佛正有什么了不得的东西在等着他；但他很肯定那并不是神药，而是……似乎比神药还要贵重百倍的某种存在。

更糟糕的是，卡卡西觉得自己产生了幻听的症状。怀疑是墓中有毒气所致，他已经服下了解毒剂，可惜那好像并没有起到什么作用。他一直能听见一个男人的低语，在他的身旁，在他的耳畔，在他的脑海之中；那声音与他心中的冲动相应和着，如同神话中歌声迷人的塞壬海妖，敦促着他，引诱着他，让他一步步走入墓穴的最深处。

“来吧。”那个男人说，熟稔地念出他的名字，“来吧，卡卡西。我等这一天已经很久了……我等你已经很久了。”

他的语气时而变得充满怨恨。

“为什么两千多年都不来看我？是因为没能遵守对我的承诺，所以没有脸面再出现了吗？”

然后又转为冰冷凌厉。

“没错，你就是这样。一个无情、自私、懦弱的垃圾……从你背弃了我们的约定时起，我就已经明白这一点了。”

“不过现在这些都不重要了。你终于又出现在了我的面前……而这一次，我不会再轻易放你离开。”

或许我选择来盗墓是一个错误，卡卡西想。或许我已经中了法老、或是那个什么阿努比斯神的诅咒，所以我才会听到这些奇怪的声音，并且在脑子里假想出了一个两千年前的男人。

他在一处三岔路口前停下。左右两条路，看起来一模一样，没什么不同；而如同之前的每一次一样，那个男人很快对他做出了指引。

“走左边。”他命令道，“我在尽头等你。”

身体不由自主地服从着他的引导，向左边的那条路迈出脚步。可这一次卡卡西在半途强迫自己停了下来；早已出鞘的匕首被握在手里，按在刃锋上的拇指下压，瞬间鲜血直流。疼痛唤回了他的神智，卡卡西硬生生扭转方向，朝着右边的那条路走去。

他听见那个男人在他的脑海中发出不屑的低笑，然后——

一阵窸窸窣窣的声音从周围响起。无数金币大小的圣甲虫从墙壁与石板的缝隙中钻了出来，背上的甲壳在火光下闪耀着深蓝色的光芒。它们紧密地排在一起，犹如一支军队，从右边隧道向着卡卡西逐渐逼近。

“呃！”卡卡西发出厌恶的声音，拨开驱虫药酒的瓶塞向它们洒去。被泼到的虫子“吱吱”叫着抽搐起来，但很快又被它的同伴们所跨越，顶替。卡卡西不得不一步步后退，直到再次回到了三岔路口，而正如他所料，圣甲虫的大军在这里停下了脚步，不再前进。

轰隆隆——！

还没等卡卡西做出下一步行动，身后突然传来一阵巨响。心中升起不祥的预感，他猛地回过头去，果不其然看到最坏的想象成为了现实。原本结实的墓道毫无预兆地塌方了，将他来时的道路堵了个严严实实。

他已无路可退。

“没用的，卡卡西。”男人说，腔调中带着显而易见的得意，“你只能按照我的安排走下去……你无法违抗我。”

“你是谁？”卡卡西环顾四周，高喊道，“为什么认识我！”

他的声音顺着墓道屡次回荡，悠悠远去，却没有得到任何应答。身为刺客的敏锐感知让卡卡西发现有什么活物在窥视着他；他握紧手中的匕首，警觉地转过身去。

那是一只黑色的胡狼，比一般同类的个头还要更大，活像一头健壮的小马驹。这只野兽不知道什么时候悄无声息地出现在了左边的通道中，蹲坐在地上，金色的眼睛安静地注视着他。

“猫捉老鼠的游戏该停止了。”卡卡西听到那个男人以厌倦的口气说。“跟着我的使者，卡卡西。它会带你找到我，找到你所想要的一切——法老的财宝，起死回生的灵药，还有……真相。”

他并没有给出第二个选项，不是吗？

说完这句话之后男人便不再开口。卡卡西在原地站了片刻，再次迈开脚步，这一次顺从地走向了左边。见他合作，胡狼发出一声低狺，转过身去，步入前方的黑暗之中。

一人一狼在狭仄曲折的墓道中沉默前行。偶尔经过陈列着随葬品的墓室，卡卡西只要略一驻足，那头胡狼就会折回来咬住他的衣袖，一边呜呜叫一边扯着他向前走去。不知道又走了多久，在第一支火把快要烧到一半的时候，他们来到了一扇闭合的厚重石门外面，两侧是一对阿努比斯的神像，一个手里托着审判善恶的天平，另一个的利爪之中分别抓握着羽毛和一颗人类的心脏。

“噗”，胡狼随着轻响化作一团黑烟。卡卡西还没来得及惊诧，石门已缓缓向上升起，这座金字塔的主墓室终于展现在了他的眼前。

以鲸鱼油作为燃料的长明灯摆放在墓室的四角，烛火如豆，微弱却顽强。四下堆满了随葬品，古老的金银器皿历经千年依旧光鲜如新。法老塔凯罗提斯三世那巨大的石质棺椁就放置在墓室正中；令卡卡西既意外、又不感到意外的是，那上面正坐着一个男人。

他上身赤*裸，油灯的微光勾勒出了优美而矫健的肌肉线条，小麦色的皮肤闪烁着蜜一样的光泽。下身穿着及膝的腰衣“罗印·克罗斯”，柔软的白色亚麻布掐出细密的褶皱，交叉佩戴着两条蓝色镶金边的腰带。颈部、手腕和脚踝都戴着镶嵌有琥珀、绿松石、红玉髓等宝石的厚重金饰，不必细看就能知道并不是一般人所能佩戴的物品。

男人一条腿盘着，另一条腿从石棺边沿垂下，从卡卡西的角度只能看见他线条阳刚的侧脸。他闭着左眼，神情似乎十分安详。

然而当对方转过头来时，卡卡西却意识到，这份安详只不过是自己的错觉。

因为这个没有影子的亡灵正在用那只完好的、鲜红的右眼盯着他，目光灼热炽烈，仿若实质。他的右半张脸伤痕累累，在摇曳的光照下呈现出恶鬼一般的恐怖，和左边的俊美形成了鲜明的对比。

尽管已经有了准备，但是看到男人将身体也转了过来、面向自己的时候，卡卡西还是不由自主地绷紧了肩膀，手指本能地握住重新别回腰间的匕首。活人的武器或许对这个死灵无用，但他并不是习惯坐以待毙的人。

“过来。”男人在此时开口，“过来，卡卡西。到我这里来。”

两个人真正见面时，他的声音中却褪去了之前种种激烈而丰富的情感，变得十分冷淡。可那份能够操纵他人的魔力却丝毫不减，在卡卡西回过神来之前，他已经踏上石阶，走入墓室内部。直到石门在身后轰然落下，他这才如梦初醒。

“你是谁？”强迫自己定下心神，卡卡西问。

“我叫带土。”男人回答，“在两千四百年前，我曾是阿努比斯神的大祭司。”

他……居然不是塔凯罗提斯三世？

“我知道你为什么要到这里来。”没等卡卡西表现出自己的惊诧，带土的下一句话已经将他的注意力转移了过去。“你想要的神药就在这里，我可以把它给你，但是作为交换，你需要答应我一个条件。”

“是什么？”一早就明白自己绝无可能不付出任何代价，卡卡西冷静地问。

带土的眼睛眯了起来。

“我要你成为我的。”他的声音在墓室中回荡，仿佛是在做出某种昭示主权的宣言，“我要你留在这座金字塔里，永远地陪着我。”


	2. 02

**02**

听到带土的话，卡卡西的第一感觉是荒谬。

倒不是说卡卡西觉得带土会欺骗自己。这个亡灵是这座金字塔的主宰，只要他想，动动手指就能轻易将卡卡西搓扁揉圆，没必要非得提出这样一桩交易。如果以自己为代价可以换到神药，那么卡卡西将义不容辞，可如果他留在这里，又有谁能返回希腊，把神药带给鸣人呢？

“我拒绝。”他说。

“你是担心没有人能把神药送回去给你的学生？”闻言，带土并没有生气，只是点出了卡卡西的疑虑。见卡卡西沉默，他也不再多问，抬起手吹了声唿哨。

那只消失在石门外的胡狼从阴影中悄无声息地走了出来。它的嘴里衔着一个小小的红陶瓶，上面的花纹正和卡卡西在古籍上看到的一模一样——是那份神药。

“需要检验一下吗？”带土问。

“不用了。”卡卡西摇头。

带土摆了摆手。那只胡狼再次化作一道黑烟，和神药一起消失了。带土伸出手指，在空中虚化了一个圆；那一处的空间突然扭曲起来，然后变成了镜面一样的东西；卡卡西惊诧地在那边看到了鸣人，正脸色苍白地昏睡在床上。

胡狼走入了镜面的范围内。它张开嘴，把神药轻轻地放在金发少年的枕边。

“或许你还需要一个信物。”带土对卡卡西说。

卡卡西低头看向挂在腰间的匕首。水门老师的遗物如今显然失去了用处，与其在这里陪着他生锈，还不如留给鸣人。他将匕首从腰带上抽出，丢过去，带土接住，随手投入镜面之内，卡卡西看着胡狼跳起来稳稳地将其叼住，和神药放在一起。

带土曲起手指轻轻一弹，镜面上荡起水一样的波纹，“啪”地一声消失了。

“这不是什么幻术吧？”看着恢复了原样的空间，卡卡西谨慎地问。

带土倨傲地回答：“我从来不屑于以欺骗为手段达成目标。”他的表情又很快阴沉下来，“……不像你。”

对于他最后补充的三个字，卡卡西置若罔闻，银发的刺客闭上眼睛，深深吸了一口气，又缓缓吐了出来。

这样就可以了。他是个无父无母的孤儿，从小在组织里长大，世上最亲近的人就是水门和鸣人。水门已经不在了，失去他鸣人或许会很痛苦，会一时间无法接受，但至少鸣人能够继续活下去，继续自己的人生。组织里还有纲手，有水门的老师自来也，他们会好好地照顾鸣人，所以即使他留在这里也无所谓。

“好的。”他睁开眼睛，望向带土。“我也会遵守约定，留在这里。”

但卡卡西的配合却并没有让带土露出满意的表情。正相反，男人的眼中浮起一丝说不清道不明的愠怒，神情越发阴鸷。他盯着卡卡西看了半晌，然后发出一声短促的冷笑。

“很好。那么，现在就开始脱衣服吧。”

……什么？

“怎么，你难道以为我留下你是因为缺一个仆人吗？”看着卡卡西写满愕然的双眼，带土讥讽地说。“不……你是我的战利品，而我现在正要享用它——”

**“——享用你的身体。”**

* * *

在带土说出那句话后，墓室内顿时陷入了死一样的静寂。

卡卡西站立在原地，面罩下的双唇紧抿成一条直线。半晌，他终于有了动作；慢慢抬起手来，摘掉头巾，拉下面罩，解开腰带，拆去护腕和绑腿。他低垂着眼睛，开始一件件脱掉身上的衣物，直到全身光裸，赤条条地站在带土的面前。

在这个过程之中，带土始终在目不转睛地注视卡卡西，灼热的目光追随着他的手指，极富侵略性的视线舔舐过他的每一寸肌肤。当最后一件蔽体之物从身上滑落，卡卡西抬起头望向这边的时候，阿努比斯的祭司哑声开口：“过来。”

将鞋子踢到一边，卡卡西一步步走向石棺，努力不让自己的步伐看起来过于僵硬。他来到带土的面前站定，直至此时才注意到，男人的脖子上除了手掌宽的华丽颈饰之外。居然还挂着一个金制的吊坠。

那吊坠有鸽子蛋大小，中心是一颗瑰丽的红宝石，金底座的周边雕镂出简单的花样。与带土身上其他的饰品相比，它的做工显得并不是很精致，简直是相形见绌。可令卡卡西格外在意的却远远不止于此。

这个小东西……与其说是古埃及的风格，倒不如说更像是出自他的祖先、古希腊的工匠之手。

带土的手在自己的大腿上拍了两下，唤回了卡卡西的思绪。短暂的迟疑过后，卡卡西靠上前去，爬上石棺，按照指示分开双腿，跨坐在带土的身上。

这个亡灵的身体如同看上去一样结实有力，同时还出乎意料地温暖。隔着一层轻薄的亚麻布，卡卡西已经能感觉到带土的勃起，和自己尚且软垂的性器贴在一处，透过布料传递着火热的温度。这令他感到脸上发烫，先前强撑的冷静镇定出现了裂痕，尴尬地偏过头去。

可带土很快就按住他的后脑，迫使卡卡西转回脸来，低头看向自己。

“叫我的名字。”他命令道。

“……带土。”

这个单词仿佛和他的主人一样带着奇妙的魔力。在把它说出口的瞬间，卡卡西突然感觉到，自己的思维深处像是打开了一扇尘封已久的闸门，一大股纷乱的东西从里面奔涌出来，在他的脑海中轰隆隆地闪过。心底泛起无数模糊的、不属于他的遥远记忆，可等他刻意去追寻时，却又如同流沙一般，从他的指缝间调皮地溜走，漏了个干干净净。

留下的唯有一团挥之不去的混杂情绪，悲伤，遗憾，思念，痛苦，内疚……

带土听着卡卡西说出自己的名字。他的神情也变了，一抹温柔从那只红色的眼睛深处浮现出来。与其对视的一刹那，卡卡西甚至产生了一种荒唐的错觉——他是被面前的这个男人所爱着的。

但带土很快就打破了这副幻象。

嘭！

眼前一花，卡卡西被重重地摔在了石棺上。后背与粗糙的石头表面相摩擦，引起一阵火辣辣的刺痛，卡卡西的痛呼被带土用双唇堵在了嘴里。黑发的男人伏在他的身上，把他禁锢在由自己的四肢所组成的牢笼之内，犹如猛兽看守着它的猎物。双臂被向上抬去，带土用一只手将卡卡西交叉的手腕固定在头顶，另一只手抬起他的下颌，疯狂地亲吻着他，肆无忌惮地掠夺他的唾液与呼吸。

这个粗暴、野蛮又绵长的吻持续了很久，直到卡卡西的舌尖被吸吮到麻木，大脑近乎缺氧，他才终于重获自由。带土与卡卡西额头相抵，看着后者低低喘息，眼中似有无限缱绻，说出的话语却句句如刀，每一字都透着咬牙切齿的痛恨：

“我想念这眼睛，我想念这嘴唇，我想念这身体。”他一边说，一边用指尖顺着卡卡西的脸颊缓缓划下，经过眼角、嘴唇、锁骨，最后按在卡卡西的左胸口处。“可这有什么用呢？这颗心并不想念我，哪怕用最甜蜜的言语包装起来，它依旧不属于我，那些可笑的山盟海誓脆弱得不堪一击。”

他曲起五指，指甲刺入卡卡西的皮肤，鲜红的液体顺着被撕裂的皮肤渗了出来。带土的表情突然变得狰狞，伤痕累累的面容因怨恨而扭曲，从喉咙深处发出低沉的嘶吼。“为了姐姐你可以去净湖里偷圣水，为了学生你可以来到这里盗墓，为了别人你可以做任何事！你可以为了鸣人牺牲你自己，却可以为了琳而牺牲我！我为你打破禁忌，触犯戒律，我为你抛弃了我的家族，我的神，可这一切换来的却是你的背弃！”

疼痛令卡卡西皱起眉头，轻轻地抽着气。他想要反驳带土，说他并没有姐姐，也从来都不认识一位叫琳的女性，但当他张开嘴时，却连半个字都说不出来。在他的心中仿佛有另一个声音在附和着带土的控诉，将带土的指责全盘认下——承认他问心有愧。

短暂的发泄过后，带土的情绪再次平缓下来，神情也恢复了冷硬。他直起身，膝行退后几步，居高临下地俯视着躺在石棺上的人。“我们之间已不再有情谊存在，卡卡西。你的欺骗和背叛击碎了它，让它再也无法恢复完整。接下来我会使用你，占有你，伤害你，令你疼痛，尖叫，哭泣。”

“这是你欠我的，是你的罪，你必须付出的代价。”

他说着，打了个响指。

一阵“嗖嗖”的声音在两人的周身响起。从石棺下面突然飞出无数亚麻布条，它们如同有自主意识一样，将卡卡西高举的双手牢牢固定，双腿弯折，大腿和小腿绑在一起。布条穿过卡卡西的膝弯，将他的腿上抬，再向两边最大限度地分开，侧面几乎平贴在了石棺上。

卡卡西的呼吸急促起来。他觉得自己现在就像是一只躺解剖台上、等待被医生用刀肢解的青蛙。韧带被过度拉扯，但疼痛还在其次，最令他无法承受的、是下体毫无保留地展示给他人所带来的屈辱。还在流血的胸膛微微起伏，他认命般地闭上眼睛，不去对上带土犹如在打量物件一般的审视。

一只手握住了他的阴茎，技巧熟练地玩弄起来。“这里用过吗，卡卡西？你用它插入过女人或男人的身体吗？”另一只手则抚上他紧闭的后穴，强硬地挤入一个指节，“这里呢？有没有被人用过？”

海绵体因充血而挺立，在带土的掌中生机勃勃地弹动着。对于从未经历过任何情事的卡卡西来说，这样的刺激太过强烈，令他无法抗拒。他忍不住挺起腰，将性器继续向带土的手中送去，却又在听见对方一声戏谑的轻笑时回过神来，连忙缩起身体，并为自己丢脸的反应而感到羞耻不已。

“真是青涩又敏感的身体。”带土旋转着那根插在他体内的手指，一点点地深入，“回答我啊，卡卡西……你曾拥有过其他人吗？你曾经属于过其他人吗？”

**——没有，没有。我是你的，我一直是你的……**

心底的那个声音在呐喊。卡卡西咬紧牙关，不肯做出半点回应。

在带土的亵玩之下，他的欲望很快攀上了顶峰，性器濒临喷发。但是当他即将高潮的时候，带土却突然收拢手指，狠狠地捏了下去。

“呜——！”卡卡西的双眼猛地睁开，从紧闭的唇缝间溢出一声低低的痛叫。

“现在让你轻松还太早。”带土毫无感情地说，放开那根软下去的性器，另一只手也抽了出来。“别忘了，我说过要折磨你的。”

他招了招手，墓室角落里的一个罐子飞了过来，稳稳地落在他手里，卡卡西嗅到了油脂的气味。带土将手指伸入罐中沾满了油，然后重新探入卡卡西的体内进行扩张，摸索着他的敏感点。

“……唔嗯！”那一处凸起被触碰时，卡卡西瞪大了眼睛，身体向上弹动了一下。带土的嘴角勾起得意的弧度，加大了攻击的力道，用指尖在那里又戳又按。酥麻的快感从尾椎处盘旋向上，这份陌生的感觉令卡卡西感到惊慌，却又不由自主地沉迷其中。先前因为疼痛而萎靡的性器再次抬头，他难耐地弓起身体，在石棺上小幅度地磨蹭起来。

正当他快要再一次到达顶点的时候，那三根手指却突然收了回去。取而代之塞入他体内的是另一个东西，冰冷、坚硬、带着棱角——卡卡西很快意识到是那个吊坠。

“这是我们的信物，你不会忘了吧？”带土无情的声音在他的头顶上方响起，“还记得当初把它交给我的时候，你是怎么说的吗？”

“你说只要奥林匹斯山不倒，宙斯的荣光仍在，你就永远会遵守我们的约定。可后来你却抛弃了你的誓言！”

他暴怒的咆哮在墓穴内回荡。吊坠被更加用力地推入卡卡西的身体，金饰尖锐的边缘和凹凸不平的表面划破了肠壁，流出的鲜血成为了润滑剂的一部分。卡卡西痛苦地呻吟着，拼命挣扎起来，可捆缚住四肢的布条却令他的一切努力化为徒劳。

“疼吗？”带土说，“你知道被乱石砸死有多痛吗？挖一个两人多高的深坑，把你身体摊平固定在坑底，上面有十来个奴隶围在洞口向下投石头，砸断你的四肢，砸碎你的骨头，砸烂你的五脏六腑。你的头被砸到了，你的一只眼睛看不见了，你的脸毁容了。你奄奄一息地躺在那儿，看着头顶的空隙一点点被填满，亮光一点点消失，可这还不够；有人把一筐细沙倒了下来，如果你没有被砸死，他们还要继续闷死你！”

他说着，扯住还留在外面的金链，将挂坠猛地抽出。

“啊啊啊啊——呃！！”肠壁被残忍地剐过，卡卡西发出一声凄厉的惨叫，半途却被带土的突然插入而打断，一口气哽在喉头。带土开始激烈地在他的身体中进出，同时倾身过来，双手掐住了他的脖子。

“没错，就是这样……”黑发的亡灵嘶声说，声音如同来自地狱的诅咒，“你喘不上气了，你无法呼吸了，你知道自己就要死了。而这一切祸患都源于一场真心错付，一个没能兑现的承诺，一个虚假的谎言！”

好痛。超越承受极限的痛觉席卷了卡卡西的整个下身，扣在他颈间的手如同铁钳一样，完全隔断了氧气前往肺部的通路。他张开嘴，竭力试图吸入一星半点的空气，却只能感觉到自己眼前发黑，思维越发模糊。

一片混沌的脑海当中只剩了一个念头。

**是啊，你说的都对。是我害了你，这一切都是我应得的。**

**可是……看着我如此狼狈，你应该感到解恨的啊。为什么你的表情却还是这样悲伤呢？**

带土的性器依旧在他的体内凶狠地抽插，意识的昏沉似乎使痛觉都变得迟钝，并从中滋生出一股反常的、数分钟前刚刚体验过的甜美快感。卡卡西的身体颤抖得越来越剧烈，最后不受控制地抽搐起来，后穴也随之绞紧；带土闷哼一声，又狠操了十几下，将阴茎顶端死死抵在他的身体深处。

被体内射精的同时，卡卡西也在窒息的助兴之下达到了巅峰，几乎没有受到照顾的性器射了出来，精液洒在两人的小腹上。原本死死扒在石棺表面的手指颓然放松，他无意识地翕动嘴唇，以用一种他从未学习和了解过的语言无声开口——

**对不起。**

下一刻掐着他脖子的双手突然松开。大量的空气涌入肺里，卡卡西痛苦地呛咳起来，喉咙中尝到了铁锈的味道。劫后余生，最后一丝力气也离开了他的躯体，他无力地躺在石棺上，等待着带土的下一步行动。

带土粗重地喘着气。他看着卡卡西，想起了自己当初还活着的时候，行刑前最后的那个晚上。绝，他的养父斑生前的亲信，来到关押他的石室中，向他说明了那个可怕的真相。

**——我其实是大筒木家族的人……斑一世英明，却至死都没能看出自己的心腹居然是政敌派来的卧底。另外再告诉你一件事吧，那个卡卡西为了能得到根治他姐姐琳的病的灵药，可是把有关你的一切都乖乖交代出来了呢。也多亏了他，我才能这样顺利地将你定罪处死。**

**——不过你放心……这种卑鄙的出卖者，我会很快送他下去陪你的。**

次日他被处以死刑，丧命于乱石坑中。卡卡西所赠的挂坠一直被带土贴身携带，他从前毕竟是侍奉阿努比斯神的尊贵祭司，那些低微的奴隶并不敢随意搜查他的身体。死亡的那一刻，对卡卡西的强烈怨恨令他的灵魂脱离了躯壳，依附于挂坠之内，就此成为徘徊于世间的游魂。

此后他眼睁睁地看着自己的尸体被拖出去埋葬，看着法老柱间死后、宇智波家与继任者扉间发生冲突，王朝在内战中自我消耗，最后被新的政权所取代。然后成百上千年过去了，古埃及湮没在历史长河中，如今这片土地上的人民有着陌生的文化，说着陌生的语言，信奉着陌生的神，而他只能和其他旧时代的遗物一样，龟缩在这座暗无天日的墓室里，等待着永远无法到来的终结之日。

带土曾无数次悔恨，如果自己当初没有做出那样的选择，或许历史会产生不同的走向，他的家族不会这么早灭亡，他的国家不会这么早灭亡，他的民族不会这么早灭亡。这一切都是因为卡卡西——他一次又一次地这样告诉自己。

他当年有多爱这个人，现在就有多恨这个人。在死后，带土获得了阿努比斯的宽恕，重归于胡狼神的麾下。只要他想，随时都可以使用神明赐予的力量将卡卡西的灵魂撕成碎片，令其永远无法再转世托生。

可笑都到了这个地步，看着卡卡西这样一副虚弱凄惨、任人宰割的模样，他却依旧下不了手。

那么就这样吧。既然他无法解脱，那么卡卡西也不能这么轻松地解脱。他要让卡卡西成为他的禁脔，他的私有物，就算以仇恨为锁链，他也要把卡卡西死死绑在自己的身边。

带土的神情越发晦暗，从红眸深处透出疯狂的偏执。他伸出手，再次按在卡卡西的心口上，指甲渐渐伸长，尖端闪烁着森冷的锐光。

“来吧，卡卡西。”带土盯着银发刺客苍白的脸庞，喃喃低语，“和我一起前往奥西里斯的国度。你的奥林匹斯山诸神已经陨落了，他们无法再从我这里夺走你的灵魂。不论是生是死，你都永远别再想离开我！”

他说着，指甲猛地向下挖去。

胸膛被活活剖开，剧痛一瞬间淹没了卡卡西飘忽的神智。鲜血倒灌进喉咙里，他无法再发出半点声音。死前知觉的最后残留，让他透过朦胧的视线看到带土抬起手来，手中握着一个血淋淋的东西——他的心脏。

然后他停止了呼吸。

意识从身体中剥离，离开墓室，离开金字塔，升上半空，漂浮于白云之间。仿佛有人回拨了时钟的指针，卡卡西眼睁睁地看着下面发生过的一切在飞速倒退，阿拉伯人撤出了埃及，战争平息，古老的王朝重新兴盛，人民在这片土地上辛勤劳作，繁衍生息。

卡卡西向前飞去，掠过千山万水，来到尼罗河的入海口。他看到一艘破烂的木筏从地中海的方向缓缓飘近，在三角洲的浅滩处停靠。一对衣衫破烂、状似父子的人跌跌撞撞地从上面爬下来，彼此支撑着身体，蹒跚地走向内陆。那个搀扶着自己父亲的年轻人，有着与他如出一辙的容貌。

那是他的前世。


	3. 03

**03**

两千四百年前。

以阿伽门农王的死亡为起始，迈锡尼王国由盛转衰，就此一蹶不振。八十年后，赫拉克勒斯的子孙回归了这片土地，杀死他们的人民，攻破他们的城邦，将整个文明粗暴而野蛮地摧毁。余下的迈锡尼人一部分被征服者所奴役，渐渐同化，另一部分则逃往周边地区；在后者之中，又有极少的一部分人选择冒险跨越地中海，前往未知的彼岸。

朔茂和卡卡西，这对父子就是那极少的冒险者中的两个。并且，他们也是仅有的、被幸运之神所眷顾，能够在经历重重风浪之后，成功抵达埃及的幸存者。

但上天对这两父子的考验还远没有结束。在陌生的国度生活并不容易，特别是在一个宗教盛行、文化封闭排外的时代。为了不引人注目，朔茂和卡卡西用头巾裹住他们显眼的银发，用化妆墨染黑他们的眉毛，以浅棕色的颜料涂抹露在外面的脸和双手双脚，遮住他们对于埃及人来说过分苍白的皮肤。由于语言不通，他们一直尽量避免和他人接触，迫不得已需要交流的时候，也只能装作哑巴的样子比划，蒙混过关。

他们一路流浪，最终来到了法老所在的王都，塔尼斯城的城外。担心受到卫兵的盘问，父子俩不敢进城，只能徘徊在乡村与原野，以打猎和采摘野果维生。好在宙斯终究还是对他流落在外的信徒们降下垂怜；一日卡卡西在捕猎的时候，碰巧从野兽的口中救下了一位来自塔尼斯城内的埃及少女，琳。

在琳的掩护下，朔茂与卡卡西成功进入了塔尼斯城。琳没有其他的亲人，在她的极力邀请之下，两父子住进她的房子，就此成为了一家人。琳不遗余力地帮助他们，教他们说埃及人的语言，学习埃及人的习俗，指导他们怎样才能更好地隐藏自己的身份。从逃离家乡时起，辗转一年有余，这两名来自地中海彼岸的希腊人终于在异国他乡安定了下来。

只可惜好景不长。朔茂已经上了年纪，长久的流亡生活拖垮了他的健康，他很快就一病不起。临终前他将两个孩子叫到床前，嘱咐卡卡西一定要照顾好琳，他们两个互相扶持，好好生活。琳的身体一直不太好，卡卡西一肩扛起了维持生计的责任，靠给人打短工赚取银钱，同时也经常到野外去狩猎，卖掉毛皮贴补家用。

然而祸不单行，在朔茂去世近四个月后，琳也病倒了。

“告诉我，琳。”跪在琳的床前，卡卡西握着她的手，担忧地看着她没有血色的嘴唇。一年来的相依为命，他已经将琳看做了自己没有血缘的姐姐，他在这世界上仅剩的唯一牵绊。“我要怎么做才能让你好起来？”

在卡卡西的再三追问之下，琳终于开口。她的目光移向房顶，眼中透出几分渴望。“如果……能取得神庙中……净湖里的圣水，或许……我的病就可以好转了。”

她所说的神庙是死神阿努比斯的领地。现任法老柱间崇拜胡狼神，因此阿努比斯神庙及其祭司们的地位水涨船高，俨然成为了塔尼斯城中声望最隆重的宗教场所。但是圣水并不是普通人能随便得到的，而为此所需要支付的金钱则比药品更加昂贵，远超出了他们这个小家庭所能承担的极限。

看着琳缠绵病榻，被疼痛折磨得苍白消瘦，不得安眠，卡卡西在心里暗自做出了一个决定——他要潜入神庙，为琳偷一壶圣水回来。神庙在埃及人的心中是不容亵渎的神圣场所，但是他不信埃及的神明，他的人生由命运三女神所主宰，阿努比斯无法将惩罚降临在异教徒的身上。

从前在迈锡尼，卡卡西是城中最好的猎人。仰仗于人民的敬畏，神庙的防卫并不严密，凭借着自己的敏捷身手，卡卡西在深夜潜入了阿努比斯神庙。他擦掉了自己的变装，戴上黑色的头巾和面罩，把除了双手和眼睛之外的部位都遮挡得严严实实；这样一来，就算他不走运落到卫兵的手里，也不会被人认出来，进而连累到琳。

落脚如猫一般无声无息，卡卡西绕过巡逻的守卫，成功来到了位于建筑群后方的净湖。今晚天气很好，空中无云，月光毫无阻碍地洒向水面，泛起粼粼波光，将周围的一切都照得透亮。蹲在湖边，卡卡西解下腰间的羊皮袋子，开始装水。

一切似乎都很顺利，然而就在这时——

“哗！”

寂静被突然打破，满池月色在一瞬间被搅碎，波纹荡漾开去。伴随着哗啦啦的声响，一个身影从卡卡西面前不远处破水而出，背对他在湖中站定。

那是一个男人，赤着麦色的上身，腰部以下浸在水里。宽肩，窄腰，肌理分明，身体的线条流畅有力，完美得如同阿波罗的雕塑。黑色的短发即使被沾湿，也依旧桀骜不驯地竖立着，水珠从发梢滴落，落在肩上，再顺着手臂和后背缓缓下滑，在月光下闪烁着晶莹的光芒。

**净湖里……有人？**

从短暂的惊讶中冷静下来，卡卡西屏住呼吸，一步步后退。不管这男人是谁，他都一定是神庙里的神职人员，如果让他看到自己，后果不堪设想。圣水已经拿到了，现在趁还没有被发现，及时跑路才是上策……

啪！

枯枝在脚下断成两截，碎裂的声音在一片静谧之下听起来格外响亮。湖中的男人迅速机警地转过身来；令卡卡西意外的是，他居然还很年轻，最多不超过二十五岁，和卡卡西自己或许差不多大。

下一刻，黑发的青年便如同发现猎物的豹子一样，从水中一跃而起，朝着卡卡西直扑了过来。

他们在湖边扭打作一团。青年的身体因沾水而变得滑溜溜的，无法轻易被抓住，这给卡卡西的反抗带来了极大的困难。对方的力气很大，牢牢地压制着他，卡卡西的手几度几乎要探向小腿，抽出靴筒里的匕首，但最终还是放弃了这个打算。

在激烈的搏斗当中，一只手拽住了卡卡西的头巾，将它粗暴地扯了下去。

“……啊？”

两个人的动作在瞬间定格。黑发的青年睁圆了眼睛，另一只手还停留在卡卡西褪到脖子处的面罩上，目瞪口呆的样子看起来居然有几分孩子气。他的目光在卡卡西白皙的脸颊和银色的头发上来回逡巡，双眸中流露出不可思议的惊叹。

一阵纷乱急促的脚步声由远及近，将两个人都唤回了现实。“憋住气，躲到水里去！”几乎没有任何犹豫，青年对卡卡西低声说。说罢，不等卡卡西回答，就把他拖进了湖里，按着头沉到水面以下，自己则挡在卡卡西的身前，面向听见骚动赶来的卫兵们。

闭气蜷缩在水下，卡卡西听着青年三言两语打发走了来人。而卫兵们在临走前对青年的恭敬称谓，也终于解开了盘亘在他心头的疑惑—— **“大祭司大人”** 。

恍惚间卡卡西想了起来。琳之前对他说过，上一任阿努比斯大祭司、宇智波家族的斑于半年前去世了，并在临终前留下遗嘱，由他的养子继承这个位置。

也对。除了这座神庙的最高主宰者，还有谁有资格直接在净湖里沐浴呢？

这就是卡卡西和带土的第一次相遇。

* * *

对于他们之间那场别开生面的初见，带土有自己的一套说法。

“我还以为你是月神的使者。”他对卡卡西说。

不管怎么说，他们就这样认识了。和大众对高等贵族的刻板印象不同，带土是一个善良、开朗且热心的人；听说了琳的事情后，他不但没有追究卡卡西偷取圣水的罪过，反倒把那袋水拿到了阿努比斯的神像前面，亲自为琳祈福，请求他的神将力量加持其上。不知道是胡狼神真的显灵了，还是心理暗示起了作用，琳在喝下了用圣水煮的药后病情当真有所好转，卡卡西也终于放下心来。

他和带土依旧保持着联系，每隔四到五天就会再次潜入神庙和带土会面。随着他们的关系越发亲密，卡卡西开始向带土讲起他的家乡，而带土也渐渐对卡卡西说起了自己的事情；直至此时卡卡西才终于了解到，这位年纪轻轻就身居高位的大祭司，其处境原来并不像外人所想象的那样光鲜辉煌。

带土所出身的宇智波家，是一个历史悠久、能人辈出的大家族，除了阿努比斯的祭司之外，他的族人还曾担任过首相、总督等重要职务。当然，作为一个以宗教治国的王朝，世俗的权力终究比不过神明的偏爱和眷顾，因此大祭司依旧是族中最为显赫、人人羡慕向往的头衔。

然而带土的上位却并没有得到族人们的信服。他们认为带土能成为大祭司，完全是因为斑声称这是阿努比斯的旨意；但实际上论能力论才干，他的远房表弟，族长富岳的长子鼬要更加合适。他们认为带土并没有任何特殊过人之处，只是因为运气好，碰巧在婴儿时期被斑所收养，这才能够坐上这个位置。

带土在神庙中的生活是孤独的。族人对他疏远，仆从们畏惧他的身份，不敢与他过多交流，尊贵的地位又不容许他随意离开神庙。日复一日，他只是乏味地行使着身为大祭司的职责，甚至世俗的那一部分也被富岳借口他太过年轻而接管过去。在这里他唯一能够信任的，就只有斑生前的心腹，带土的侍从总管绝，但很多苦恼带土也没办法向绝明说。因此，不信埃及神明、不对他敬而远之的卡卡西，就成了带土唯一的朋友和倾诉者。

那是一段很快乐的时光。带土向卡卡西说起自己负责主持的占卜仪式和各种典礼，说起法老和他的王宫，说起那些达官贵人表面上的道貌岸然，和私底下的放浪形骸；卡卡西则向带土说起英勇的阿伽门农王，说起美丽的海伦和特洛伊战争，说起奥林匹斯山上的诸神，风流的宙斯，善妒的赫拉，俊美的阿波罗，智慧的雅典娜。这些东西带土全都听得津津有味——作为一名阿努比斯的祭司，这实在是太有点离经叛道。他甚至向卡卡西学了希腊的文字，并在下一次他们见面时，迫不及待地把他练习用的莎草纸给卡卡西看，兴奋得像个献宝的孩子。

那纸上有零碎无序的字母，有简单的词汇，更多的却是一个人名：卡卡西，卡卡西，卡卡西。

或许那就是最初的征兆。

后来他们就从朋友成为了爱人。这一步的跨出很平静，没有什么一波三折的事件作为契机，就这样普普通通地发生了，仿佛水到渠成，仿佛命运注定他们本该如此。在净湖边，在神庙的角落里，在带土的床上，他们将肌肤毫无阻隔地紧密相贴，用手指和唇舌互相膜拜身体，然后合二为一，在彼此的耳边吐出颤抖的缠绵情话。

当他们独处时，他们不再是祭司与平民，是埃及人与希腊人，是阿努比斯与雅典娜的信徒。他们只是带土和卡卡西，两个被对方所深深吸引的灵魂，一对相爱的平凡人。

可惜幸福的日子总是不会长久。

带土近来的古怪行踪，和莫名其妙好转起来的心情，渐渐被绝看在眼里。侍从总管虽然没说什么，却不动声色地加强了神庙周围的守卫。为了避免东窗事发，带土和卡卡西只好中断了他们的私会；在极少数带土在平民前露面的日子里，卡卡西会前往神庙，挤在狂热的人群当中，仰望着他的爱人。每次带土都能一眼就找到他，然后卡卡西就会在带土的眼中看到遗憾——他显然更喜欢卡卡西卸去伪装之后的样子。

但这样的见面犹如杯水车薪，饮鸩止渴，完全无法缓解他们对彼此的思念，只会让这份重聚的渴望变得更加强烈。终于，在三个月后，当卡卡西根据上一次见面时、带土向他艰难传递的暗号，冒险越过严密了许多的守卫、再次潜入神庙时，带土告诉了他一个出其不意的决定。

“我们离开吧。”黑发的青年紧握着他的手，目光灼灼，双眼中好似有星光在闪烁。“我不做祭司了……这个位置让给鼬，他比我更有才能，祭司的头衔本来就该是他的。你，我，再加上琳，三个人远远地离开这里，去一个谁也不认识我们的地方，重新开始生活。”

卡卡西怔怔地望着带土。他没有想到带土真的能下定这样的决心，抛弃尊贵的地位和优渥的生活，只为了与自己长相厮守。

但带土眼中的决绝告诉卡卡西，他是认真的。

一时间他不知道自己该说什么。最后也只能重重地一点头：“好。”

他们将脱逃的日期定在了半个月后。晚上十一时整，在西边护城河的堪纳比桥下汇合，一起出城。临分别前，卡卡西摘下了他一直挂在脖子上的红宝石吊坠；那曾属于他早已过世的母亲，是朔茂留给他的唯一遗物，也是他身边仅剩的、和家乡有关的东西。他将那枚吊坠放在带土的掌心里，弯曲对方的手指将其握紧。

**“只要奥林匹斯山不倒，宙斯的荣光仍在，我就永远不会背叛你，背叛我们的约定。这是我的誓言。”**

回到家后，卡卡西辗转反侧了半宿，第二天清早对琳说明了一切。他感到愧疚，琳曾在他和父亲来到埃及时帮了他们那么多忙，可现在因为他和带土的事情，却要连累琳一同背井离乡，从此过着担惊受怕、不知是否会有人来追捕的生活。

琳一如既往地善解人意。细心的她早已看出了几分蛛丝马迹，卡卡西的坦白不过是证实了她心中的猜测。她体谅并祝福了他们，姐弟俩开始收拾东西，为离开做准备。

接下来就只剩下等待了。

另一边的带土也在等待。离开的念头在他脑海中盘旋已久，早在向卡卡西和盘托出之前，他就已经一点点一点点、尽量不引人注意地整理好了想要带走的东西。他明白自己需要割舍掉一切，地位，身份，富贵；但他所放弃的还远远不止于此。

年轻的大祭司跪在阿努比斯的神像前面，向他的神低声忏悔。

**“我背叛了您。为了您，我可以毫不犹豫地献出自己的性命，但卡卡西在我眼中是比性命还要贵重的存在。只要生时能与他相守，我情愿在死后接受您的任何惩罚，甚至被剥夺在来世复活的机会也在所不惜。”**

逃离的日期在一天天临近。带土沉住气，继续履行自己身为祭司的职责，不让旁人看出一点破绽。绝在两天前带来了一种新的香料，熏在他所有的衣物和首饰上。这是件稀松平常的事情；阿努比斯同样是香料之神，大祭司的身上总是会带着各种熏香的味道，带土对此早已习惯，并不觉得有什么蹊跷。

终于，约定的那一天到了。

在大祭司的命令下喝掉了掺有迷药的水，仆从倒在地上呼呼大睡，人事不省。带土扒掉了他的衣服换上，涂黑自己的脸，顺着之前研究好的路线，有惊无险地从神庙中溜了出去。他在空无一人的街道上狂奔，一路跑到堪纳比桥下，心脏还在砰砰地跳动着。他期盼地看着桥的对面，平民居住区的方向，期盼着能早点看到两个身影出现在视野尽头，向他一步步走来。

然而直到天色发白，金乌破晓，带土都没有等到卡卡西和琳。取而代之来到堪纳比桥下的，是一队全副武装的神庙守卫。他们望向他的神情中不再有敬畏，而是透出憎恶与厌弃，犹如在看着一个肮脏的渎神者，一个阿努比斯神的叛徒。

带领他们的人是宇智波家族的族长富岳，还有…… **绝。**


	4. 04

**04**  
  
卡卡西得知琳的死讯，是在他们被大筒木家族抓起来的五天之后。  
  
距离和带土约定在堪纳比桥下汇合、一起离开塔尼斯城的日期已经过了三天。那时他正被绑在十字形的木架上，听到这个消息时甚至提不起抬头的力气。昏迷时迎头浇下的冷水和左眼被鞭子抽到流下来的血混在一起，顺着他的侧脸滑落到下颌，吧嗒吧嗒地滴在地上。  
  
琳是为了他才选择自杀的，卡卡西很明白。她至死都是那个永远为别人着想的善良女孩，不愿让卡卡西陷在抛弃她和背叛带土的夹缝之间挣扎，这才为他做出了决定。一直以来她帮了他那么多，可他回馈给她的却是这样的一个终局。  
  
是他害死了琳。  
  
拷问者们很恼火。他们认为只要继续在卡卡西的面前折磨琳，总有一天卡卡西的心理防线会崩溃，把他们想要的信息交待出来。但现在琳的死让这一切成为了泡影，他们只能把愤怒加倍发泄在卡卡西的身上，期望于借助酷刑来逼迫他开口。令他们失望的是，年轻的异邦人不仅依旧什么都没有说，甚至对他们的任何话语和行动都不再做出反应，沉默刚硬得就像一块石头。  
  
大筒木家族的人认为，带土身为阿努比斯的大祭司，有能够和胡狼神直接进行心灵沟通的独特途径。如果可以掌握这个方法，他们就可以从一直牢牢把持着祭司之位的宇智波家族手里把神庙夺过来。拷问者们坚信带土和卡卡西如此亲密，带土一定和卡卡西说过这些事，因此希望能把这个秘密从卡卡西的嘴里撬出来。  
  
可事实上卡卡西并不知道他们想要的答案。他从来不会去问带土与阿努比斯交流的经历，无论是在哪一个宗教，和神明的沟通对于神职者来说都是最高等的机密，他并不想让带土为难。而且就算他知道，他也绝不会说出半个字。  
  
哪怕在琳还活着的时候，卡卡西都从来也没有想过去出卖带土。更何况现在琳已经死了，他如果背叛带土，不单是对不起带土，也是辜负了琳的牺牲。  
  
他被囚禁在地下的石室里，四面墙体封闭，仅用火把照明，无法通过日升日落来计算时间的流逝。少数没有在被拷问、也没有因疼痛和疲惫而昏迷的时候，卡卡西会想带土现在怎么样了，那天有没有如约前往堪纳比桥，又有没有在被人抓住之前看出不对劲，而后及时返回神庙。大筒木家族还没有放弃对他的审讯，他姑且将这看作带土至少还活着的信号；并反复告诉自己，如果他能再多撑一天，或许带土就会多一分化险为夷的希望。或许那个侍从主管能想办法替他解围，或许宇智波家就算平时再对带土疏远，在这种时候也不会弃他于不顾。  
  
他知道自己多半是死路难逃，他只希望带土能活下去，他的忍耐和琳的牺牲能有意义。  
  
但是当绝出现在他面前时，卡卡西知道，自己的希望破灭了。  
  
“你们被我的手下抓起来的那天，我在带土的衣服上熏了一种特殊的香料。”大筒木家族的奸细用他那粘腻的声音说道，脸上挂着令人憎恶的微笑。“它的香味浅淡却持久，就算换掉衣服，也会在一段时间内残留在身体上。有一种会对这种香料的某种成分起反应的蜜蜂，我利用它们在堪纳比桥下发现了带土。除了你之外，他似乎没有和任何人说过你们的私会地点……所以当我说是你为了救你的姐姐而出卖了他的时候，他相信了。”  
  
“身为神庙的总管，和他相处最久的人，我要买通人证、给他捏造罪名简直易如反掌。更何况和异教徒私通已经是板上钉钉的事情，就算是宇智波家族也保不了他。昨天下午， **带土已经被以石刑处死了** 。”  
  
“这件事情过后，宇智波家在王族那边的声誉大跌，再也不像从前那样受到宠信。”看着挣扎抬起头来，面色苍白如死灰，双眸震惊地大睁着的囚徒，绝满意地转身，向石室外面走去。“你帮了我一个忙，所以我决定大发慈悲，放你一条活路。不过异教徒是不被允许进入任何城市的……所以你最好尽早离开塔尼斯城，永远不要回来。”  
  
绝走后，卡卡西陷入了彻底的绝望。他连累了琳，现在带土也因他而死。这都是他的错，如果他们不曾相遇，带土还能继续好好地做他的大祭司，又何必为他放弃一切，最后落得这样一个惨死的下场？  
  
他是害死了他们两个的罪人。他还有什么资格继续活在这世上？  
  
大筒木家族果然信守承诺。卡卡西被从刑架上放了下来，石室的门打开了，没有人看守，如果他想走，随时都可以光明正大地离开。但卡卡西并没有这样做；他拖着伤痕累累的身体，蹒跚着来到石室的一角，举起放在那里的装水的陶罐，狠狠地砸在地上。  
  
然后他靠着墙跌坐下来，用其中最锋利的一块碎片割开了自己的手腕。

* * *

  
  
卡卡西看着两千四百年前的自己走向了生命的终结。  
  
前世今生的种种都在他眼前飞快掠过，一桩桩一件件，历历在目。他看到病榻上不舍地闭上双眼的朔茂，看到在自己的臂弯中含笑而逝的水门，看到好奇地向自己请教编花冠的方法的琳，看到在草丛上追着小狗奔跑、笑得天真无邪的鸣人。他看到带土，微笑的冷笑的深情的无情的，曾经善良开朗的青年和如今冷酷阴沉的男人重合在一起，一会儿将他按在墙上细细亲吻，一会儿又把他压在石棺上，野蛮地贯穿他的身体。  
  
无数闪回的画面充斥着他的大脑，令他感到心口闷痛，呼吸困难。沉睡在灵魂深处的古老记忆已完全苏醒，卡卡西感到迷茫，分不清自己究竟是谁；他到底是前世的迈锡尼流亡者，还是今生的希腊刺客？  
  
“在你死后，异国的神明带走了你的灵魂。”威严的声音突然响起，卡卡西猛地抬眼，发现周围不知何时已化作一片浓雾。前方正站着一个模糊的高大人影， 一双金黄色的眼睛透过朦胧的雾气，目光锐利地盯着他。“但带土却没能解脱；临死前爆发出来的、对你的强大怨念使他的灵魂脱离了身体，寄居在那个吊坠里，成了一个被执念所束缚、无法前往冥土安息的亡灵。”  
  
“之后，他成为了 **我** 在阳世的代理人。”  
  
迷雾倏然散去。出现在卡卡西面前的是一个巨大的深坑，几名仆从打扮的人正顺着绳子进到里面，向外搬运石头。坑底是沁入土壤的深褐色痕迹，一只血迹斑斑的手从乱石堆下伸了出来，红宝石吊坠被紧握在掌心中，链子缠绕在手腕上。  
  
一名仆从看到了那吊坠，眼中闪过一丝贪婪之色。趁其他人不注意，他粗暴地把吊坠从那只手上扯了下来，飞快地揣进怀里。  
  
仆从把那个吊坠带回了家。之后他的家里开始发生怪事：吊坠经常会莫名其妙地消失，然后出现在其他地方，而那里过不了多久就会发现意想不到的金钱。仆从喜出望外，认为是阿努比斯显灵了，高兴之余吩咐家人们谨守秘密，绝对不能让别人知道这件事。可惜他的妻子是个守不住秘密的大嘴巴，没过几天，她就忍不住把这件事说到了外面去，很快半个塔尼斯城都知道了。  
  
身份卑微的下人不配拥有神奇的宝物。为了保命，仆从忍痛把吊坠献给了他的主家宇智波家族，只是瞒下了它的来历。族长富岳得到吊坠之后，立刻去拿给新任的大祭司、在和大筒木家族的争斗中仓促上位的鼬察看；他的长子研究了一阵，得出的结论是上面确实带着胡狼神的力量。于是吊坠被留在了神庙里，和其他的圣物一起供奉起来。  
  
随后时光飞逝，王朝更迭，宇智波家族和大筒木家族渐渐都被历史洪流所吞没，化作莎草纸上两行简短的文字，但阿努比斯的神庙仍在，那枚吊坠仍在。到了塔凯罗提斯三世在位的年代，一天法老梦见父亲迷失在通往冥界的路上；第二天他为求心安，便亲自前往阿努比斯神庙祈祷，并把吊坠带回了王宫，晚上睡觉时放在枕边，当夜即梦到父亲说自己已经安息。塔凯罗提斯三世认为吊坠的神力十分灵验，于是以后就将它时刻带在身边，直至死后也一起作为随葬品埋入墓穴。  
  
在活人退避的死者宫室之内，卡卡西终于重新见到了显出形体的带土。他已经变成了卡卡西之前看见的样子，半边脸伤痕累累，仅剩的右眼化作血一样的鲜红。生前如太阳一般的热情和活力从这个亡灵的身上消失了，他的表情阴鸷冰冷，瞳孔深处埋藏着怒火、痛苦和仇恨。  
  
除非是去行使身为阿努比斯使者的职责，否则带土并不能随意离开金字塔。他每天的大多数时间都留在主墓室里，偶尔也会在金字塔的墓道中来回游荡。而后数百年过去了，罗马人、波斯人和阿拉伯人先后征服了这片土地，民间信仰古神们的信徒越来越少，带土出去的机会也越发渺茫；漫长的孤独使他如同一只困兽，开始想尽一切办法给自己找事情做，借以消磨时间。  
  
他一块块地数着主墓室墙壁上的方砖，给它们标上序号又一一擦去。他和阿努比斯所派遣的胡狼精灵玩耍，像训练一只猎犬一样训练它。他将墓室内的随葬器皿擦拭得干干净净，闪闪发亮，按照大小种类整整齐齐地码在地上。他甚至几次移开石棺沉重的盖子，试图和法老聊天，可惜塔凯罗提斯三世已陷入永眠，听不到他的声音，更无法做出回答。  
  
但更多的时候，带土会坐在石棺上，靠在墙边，盯着他灵魂的寄居所，那枚吊坠出神。他在这样做的时候多数时间是安静和沉默的，但卡卡西依旧目睹了一次他的情绪爆发——  
  
“阿努比斯说有朝一日你会来到这里，再次来到我的面前。”带土凝视着吊坠，宝石映着他鲜红的右眼，两者都瑰丽如血。“为了这句话，我等了一天又一天，一年又一年；可尼罗河干涸又泛滥，埃及的统治者换了无数个，你却仍然没有出现。我还要再等多久？你为什么还不来？是因为知道自己是个无耻的叛徒，所以没脸来见我了吗？”  
  
“我一遍遍地告诉自己不要忘记你，不要忘记把我害到这步境地的仇人是谁。我要让你的面容声音永远留在我的脑海之中，让它们不会因为时间的流逝而褪色。”抓着链子的手猛地攥紧，微微颤抖着，骨节发白，“可你我之间的 **全部** 回忆，都是曾经那些情投意合的快乐时光……”  
  
“我们明明那样相爱，你为什么要背叛我！因为琳很重要，所以就可以牺牲我吗？我为你决心抛下一切，换来的就是被你抛下吗？”  
  
他的嘶吼在墓室的墙壁间往复回荡，愤怒又悲哀。带土收拢双腿，抱紧自己的膝盖，将脸埋进手臂之间。他说出的话语依旧透着恨意，可声音却如同呜咽。“我恨你，卡卡西……冥土没有你的踪迹，你被你的诸神接回了海的那边，独留我被绊在这里，生生世世等待下去，永无解脱之日！等将来那一天，你出现了，我一定要……”  
  
卡卡西看着带土蜷缩在角落里，就像曾经他们还都活着的时候，当带土因为自己的处境而消沉，卡卡西努力安慰开导他时的样子。心脏处的闷痛在加剧，他急促地呼吸着，将手按在胸口上；那一处完好无损，可他却觉得这里像是被人再次活活剖开，甚至令他体验到了比上一次更加强烈的尖锐疼痛。  
  
他是迈锡尼人还是希腊人，是流亡者还是盗墓的刺客，这又有什么区别呢？他依旧是卡卡西，带土等待了两千四百年的卡卡西。他一次次转世托生，浑浑噩噩无知无觉，而带土则独自捧着那些快乐的痛苦的回忆，那些在漫长时光中酝酿发酵、混杂在一起不分彼此的深爱与痛恨，苦苦守望。  
  
他把带土一个人留在这世界上这么久，现在该是他做出补偿的时候了。他要到带土的身边去，生也好，死也好，就算带土依旧怨恨他，不会原谅他也好，他都要永远陪着带土，让带土不再孤单。  
  
卡卡西向着带土伸出手去。可还没等他碰到带土，墓室也从他的眼前消失了。迷雾重新将他包裹，等周围的一切再次恢复清晰的时候，他发现自己居然置身于一个熟悉又陌生的建筑之中——旧日的阿努比斯神庙。  
  
而这一次，神庙中再也看不到祭司、守卫和仆从们。卡卡西的面前正站着一个手持权杖、长着胡狼头的高大男人，那双似曾相识的金黄色眼睛注视着他。  
  
“带土是宇智波家有史以来天赋最高的祭司，所以我才会让斑在婴儿时期收养他。”阿努比斯用他那浑厚低沉的声音说，“如果没有遇见你，他本该能带领他的家族走向新的强盛……可他却因为你而背叛了我。”  
  
“我愿意承受您的一切怒火。”卡卡西低下头，“只是请您一定要宽恕带土。”  
  
“不过我并不完全厌恶你。”阿努比斯并没有理会他的恳求，话锋一转，语气也变得缓和起来。“你虽然引诱他抛弃了他的信仰，却也直到最后都没有出卖他，说出任何会危害到他的话。我欣赏能够保守秘密的人，就算是异教徒也是一样。”  
  
“既然您知道一切，又为什么不把真相告诉带土？”  
  
“如果我把这些事说出来，你们将再无见面的可能。”  
  
“即便是这样，如果只有他一直在痛苦，无法释怀……我宁愿我们永远不再相见。”  
  
“对你的爱、恨与不甘，是支撑着带土以灵魂的形态留在世上的全部动力。”阿努比斯回答，“一旦他得知了当年的真相，这份执念就会消散，他将前往我父神的国度，连我都无法阻拦。”  
  
“神明要依赖信众的崇拜才能继续存在。我本来只想留他一段时间，但在外来人征服了这片土地之后，古神教的信徒越来越少，已经有不少低位的神因为最后一名信众的去世而陨落。再想找一个如带土一样、能够完美驾驭我的力量的信徒，现在已经成了一件不可能的事情。”胡狼神微眯起金色的竖瞳，“他生前曾在我的神像前忏悔，说为了你可以放弃来世，这既是我满足他的愿望，也是对他的背叛的惩罚。”  
  
权杖从阿努比斯的手中消失了。古老的神明伸出双手，纯金的天平出现在他的右手上，其中之一的托盘中放着正义女神的羽毛。鲜红的心脏出现在他的左手上，还在犹自不屈不挠地跳动着。  
  
“这是你的。”他对卡卡西说，然后将那颗心脏放在了天平的另一端。天平左右摇摆起来，稳定下来之后居然维持着完美的平衡，指针不偏不倚地停留在最中央的刻度上。  
  
“这就是我对你的判决，异教徒。我不会带你去见父神，也不会把你丢给阿米特吃掉。 **你将永远留在金字塔中，陪着带土，直至世界终结之日。** ”

* * *

  
  
“卡卡西，卡卡西！求求你……睁开眼睛，醒来吧！”  
  
恢复意识的时候，卡卡西发现自己又躺在了石棺上面，手脚的束缚已经被解开。带土正哽咽着呼唤他的名字，求他醒来；温热的液体接连落在他的脸上，流入他的口中，滋味苦咸。  
  
卡卡西慢慢地睁开双眼。他看到带土伏在他的身上，大颗的泪珠不断从那只血红的眼睛里涌出，仿佛永远无法停止。他的心脏被放回了胸前的空洞之中，带土正在用自己的力量努力使那狰狞的伤口愈合。  
  
“现在你将取代那些仇恨来维持带土的存在，”阿努比斯在他的脑海中说，“所以我也没必要继续向他隐瞒下去了。”  
  
“带土……”被长时间固定的手臂疼痛酸麻，卡卡西挣扎着抬起手，抚上带土遍布伤痕的脸颊。“……对不起。”  
  
对不起，害得你前世惨死。对不起，让你孤单等了我这么多年。  
  
带土猛地僵住。神力的光芒从他的手中消散了，回过神来，他连忙将手盖在卡卡西的手上，牢牢抓紧。“不，该道歉的是我……看我都做了些什么！”  
  
恨了一个不该恨的人，杀了一个不该杀的人。  
  
带土紧咬着下唇，声音中透出浓浓的歉疚与悔恨。“我去求阿努比斯，他既然能复活奥西里斯，就一定也能复活你！只要能让你离开这里，回归到生者的世界中去，我愿意付出任何代价！”  
  
他说着就要起身，却被卡卡西一把拉住。“等等！”  
  
卡卡西抬起空着的那只手，按在自己的胸口上。那一处的皮肤已经恢复原样，但他却再也无法感觉到自己心脏的跳动。奇怪的是他还能说话，能呼吸，能思考，这些方面和活着的时候没什么两样。  
  
这就足够了。  
  
他弯起眼睛，向带土露出一个微笑。“这样很好。不再是活人，就代表我不会再老去和死亡了吧？这样我就可以永远在这里陪着你了。”  
  
带土瞪大了眼睛。狂喜在他的瞳孔深处闪烁，但他的脸上却还带着不敢置信的表情。“卡卡西，你……”  
  
银发的刺客以行动作出了回答，拽着带土重新俯下身来，按住这个亡灵的后脑，吻上那两片嘴唇。带土的身体一颤，随即张开双臂抱住了他，予以热情的回应。  
  
他们激烈地拥吻着，仿佛光阴又倒退回了数千年前，那些还不存在阴谋、误解和离别的日子。  
  
“你明白了吗？这就是我的选择。”两个人气喘吁吁地抱住对方，卡卡西在带土的耳边轻声说。“已经记起了曾经发生过的那些事，我怎么还能忍心留你一个人在这？你怎么还能忍心把我推开？来到这里，与你再次相遇，使我们生时虽然无法相守，死后却可以重逢……这一定是神明在冥冥之中做出了指引，是命运对我们的补偿。”  
  
“我来兑现那个当年没能实现的约定了，带土。”  
  
既然时光也无法令我们忘却，死亡也无法将我们分开，那么就握紧彼此的手吧。能与你在一起，就算画地为牢，我也心甘情愿。  
  
 **这即是我的永生。**


	5. 阿兔的图

<https://www.pixiv.net/artworks/79223122>

P站在国内被墙了，请挂上vpn查看。


End file.
